Power Rangers: Generation X
by Purplepockypandabears
Summary: Ever wish that you could be a Power Ranger? Now is your chance! Generation X is the next chapter in the long legacy of Power Rangers! Submit your characters today! *Must have a valid account to enter* ALL APPS ARE NOW CLOSED
1. Application

_Many years ago,_

_A morphological being named Zordon entrusted six teenagers with the power to save the world._

_They faced many struggles, _

_And battled many enemies._

_But eventually went their seperate ways._

_Now, there is a new source of evil,_

_More powerful than those past,_

_Threatening the livelyhood of the Earth._

_With Zordon and the past ran__gers all now gone,_

_It is up to the next generation of heros to protect the world from its ultimate destruction._

_The new mentor Zutalvrin and her biomechanical companian Alpha Z are searching for the next generation of Power Rangers,_

_Are You one of them?_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Nickname:**

**Appearance:**

**Preferred Color:**

**Preferred Animal:**

**Preferred Weapon:**

**Descendant Of:**

**Crush:**

**Everyday Clothes:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Favorite Class Subject:**

**Hobby:**

**Ability:**

**Anything else:**

I'm not taking anybody descended from any season past Zeo. I'm only taking all the Mighty Morphin series and the Zeo series, that's it!


	2. Clarification

**OKAY, I'M GOING TO CLEAR THINGS UP:**

**WHEN I SAID '**_**MANY YEARS AGO**_**' I WAS MEANING SOMEWHERE AROUND A CENTURY OR TWO.**

**I NEED THE COMPLETE APPLICATION FILLED OUT.**

**AND I FORGOT TO ASK FOR THE PERSONALITY, BUT IF YOU COULD ADD THAT, I WOULD BE VERY GRATEFUL.**

**OH, AND THIS ISN'T FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE. JUST BECAUSE SOMEBODY ALREADY CHOSE THE COLOR YOU WANTED, STILL PUT IN AN APPLICATION FOR IT, YOUR CHARACTER MAY STILL GET IN THE STORY.**

**ONE LAST THING, I NEED ENDANGERED ANIMALS INSTEAD OF REGULAR ONES, SORRY FOR NOT SPECIFYING THAT AT ALL.**


	3. Pilot: Quest for the Green Ranger part 1

**A/N: Hello my ever-faithful readers! I do apologize for the long wait for this chapter to come out, I am aware of its popularity even before the first chapter came out. Thank you guys soooooooooooo much. If it's any consolation, this is, by far, the longest chapter I have ever written. I reall do hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think. And there is a very important Author's Note at the end that everyone should read.**

* * *

><p>On the semi-distant planet of Phimanta in the Manzib Galaxy, a very familiar evil duo made their way to where another villain lie, imprisoned.<p>

"Explain to me again why we came all the way out here, Rito?" a giant, gold, winged ape-like being asked.

"Well you see, Goldar, Rita wasn't my only sister. We had a baby sister by the name of Rini Repressta." the walking skeleton replied.

"But what does this have to do with us coming all the way out here?" Goldar asked.

"Way before Rita got imprisoned in that dumpster, she, Rini,and I were what our parents and all of the M51 Galaxy called the Apocalyptic Trio. That was mainly because of Rini, not Rita as most would think. Rini was unpredictable, so vindictive, so manipulative, that she tried to overthrow our father. Needless to say, he imprisoned her here." Rito said.

"If she was so evil, then how could she let herself be imprisoned?"Goldar huffed, unimpressed.

"Because, she was a young rookie. And rookies always make mistakes. She made the mistake of underestimating our dad." Rito shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh lookie, we're here!" Rito said, clapping his hands in glee.

They approached a large, coffin-like structure just sitting there. It took all of their strength to pry it open. It seemed that there was more of an effort to keep her inside as opposed to Rita. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the lid came off. Inside, what appeared to be a sad teenage girl, curled into a ball awaited them. The young woman had long, black, flowing hair; enchanting green eyes, and a slender build. Her outfit was an extravagant black silk kimono with silver snakes adorning it. She had a large magical snake with her that she kept as a pet. Her wand consisted of a long staff with a large skull topping it off. Inside the skull two mystical red gems sat in the eye sockets.

Rini looked up from talking to her snake to face her brother.

"Has Daddy changed his mind about imprisoning me here forever, yet?" She asked in a voice as hypnotizing as a snake's hiss.

"Actually, Dad died abut a couple centuries ago." Rito replied. Rini looked unphazed.

"Oh, what a shame. What about our darling sister? Where is Rita?" She asked blinking her wide, green eyes.

"She got turned good. She is now the Mystic Mother." Rito said simply. She let out a hair-raising cackle so unlike her voice.

"You mean to tell me that Little Miss Perfectly Evil is now not only a Goody-Goody, but she's the epitome of all Goody-Goodies? That is rich!" She said while climbing out of her enclosure.

"Scorpina, is that you?" Goldar asked while in a stunned state.

Rini looked confusedly at the winged beast.

"What is he talking about, Rito?" She said while never taking her eyes off of Goldar.

"Let me handle this, Sis. Goldar, why do you think Rita befriended Scorpina to begin with? She reminded her of Rini." Rito explained.

Goldar nodded in understanding. Rini cleared her throat.

"Big Brother, not to sound rude or anything, but why did you free me? Where are we going?" She asked as her snake made its way to her shoulder.

"The abandoned Moon Palace." he answered her.

"Why would we be going there?" she asked.

"To conquer Earth, Silly Girl!" Goldar said while doubling over in laughter. Rini's eye twitched slightly. She reached up and pulled him down to her level. With fire in her eyes, she let out a low growl.

"Listen and listen well you mutated flying monkey because I'm only gonna say this once. You will only address me formally. Failure to do so will result in you writhing in pain at my feet. And don't think that I won't find out if you do it behind my back, I hear all, I _see_ all. Understood?"

Goldar nodded quickly, afraid for his life and what the small woman could do to him.

"Good." she stated simply and threw his body to the ground roughly. He scrambled to get back up quickly- that is, before she stepped on him and walked across him to get to her brother.

"Lead the way, Bro." she said, and the three of them teleported to the palace.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, In the City of Heaven's Brook, an alarm inside a hidden building sounded. What appeared to be a little boy with blonde hair rushed around pressing buttons rapidly trying to figure out what was wrong.<p>

"Why, oh what is going on?" he said as he pressed more buttons. A teenage girl with long, silver hair chuckled slightly to herself as she pushed a single button and a screen popped up.

"Alpha, you're making things more complicated than need be." the smile faded from her face as she peered at the screen.

"This is worse than I feared. It seems that Rini Repressta has been freed from her confinement from the Manzib galaxy and is now on the moon. And she's with her brother. I bet they're plotting to try and take over the Earth."

"Zutalvrin, what are we gonna do?" Alpha Z asked more worried than ever.

"Alpha, I need for you to send some teenagers here." Zutalvrin requested.

"But how will I know which teenagers to send?" Alpha asked back even more worried.

"Look for strong connections to the Morphing Grid in the immediate area." she clarified.

"Of course, Zutalvrin" Alpha said back, saluting.

"Alpha, could you bring up the Mystic Mother on the Hologram Projector?" Zutalvrin asked.

"Right away!" Alpha said as he brought her up.

"Zutalvrin, what is wrong? You only call when things are in a dire situation." Mystic Mother asked as a worried expression marred her face.

"Things have taken a drastic turn for the worse. Earlier today, Rito Revolto and Goldar released Rini Repressta from her confinement in the Manzib Galaxy. I fear she might attempt to conquer Earth." Zutalvrin said frantically.

"Rini Repressta is free?" Mystic Mother exclaimed incredulously.

"I'm afraid so, Your Highness." Zutalvrin responded, downtrodden.

"Very well, I shall go to her and attempt to talk some sense into her and my brother." she said valiantly.

"I could never ask that of you. Please, don't risk your life simply for the Earth." Zutalvrin quickly replied.

"Nonsense! I wouldn't be Mystic Mother, Empress of all Good Magic, if I didn't at least try, now would I?" She asked as a grin tugged on her features.

"I guess not." The silver-haired girl replied.

"Now, I can't guarauntee that I can spare you much time in searching for the new breed of Power Rangers, but I do know that Rini will not be happy to see me, nor will she cooperate willingly. Before I return to you, you need to already have your five warriors to combat Rini. Those two always give me such a headache!" She said as she brought her hands up to her head.

"Yes, Mystic Mother." Zutalvrin replied simply.

"Goodbye, my child." Mystic Mother said as her image dissolve from the screen.

"I've found six strong links to the Morphing Grid!" Alpha exclaimed, clearly excited.

"Quickly, bring them here." Zutalvrin said quickly.

"I'm on it!" Alpha replied eager to bring the new Rangers closer to their destiny.

At Heaven's Brook Park, a flash flood emerged itself. Six very different teens from six very different social groups, all seemingly dissappeared from view as people all ran for shelter. Six teenagers appeared in the command center just as suddenly.

"This is so cool." a boy clad in black said, mesmerized.

"Wow." was all the blue-clad girl in the back could say.

"Where am I?" another girl, wearing red said.

"Welcome. You have been chosen to defend the Earth as Power Rangers." a loud female voice said. Alpha Z ran to the rail and leapt from it; he scared the teens senseless.

"Hi! I'm Alpha! Nice to meet you!" he said almost bouncing off the walls in excitement.

"Woah, a fully sentient, multi-functional bio-automaton!" a girl wearing pink said as she examined Alpha at a closer angle. She reached out to touch his arm, which he had no problem with. She started poking around his stomach.

"I wonder what his gears look like..." she trailed off as she reached out again. Alpha's face paled and he ran away and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ZUZU! DON'T LET THE WIERD GIRL OPEN ME!" He jumped into Zutalvrin's arms as she walked into view, and buried his head in the crook of her neck like a frightened child does his mother. Zutalvrin stroked his hair and rocked him.

"Lorraine, Alpha is a little sensitive about his inner workings, it would be best to never mention poking around his insides." she said with a kind smile. Lorraine's eyes almost popped out of her head in surprise.

"H-h-how do you know my name?" she sputtered out. Zutalvrin gave a knowing smile.

"I know all of your names, I've been researching you to ensure myself that you surpass the qualifications. You are Lorraine Frost, are you not?" Zutalvrin asked as Lorraine just nodded her head.

"And you are James Morgan, Chris Frankson, Josie McCoy, Allison Davidson, and Angel Cortez. I do believe I am correct." she said calling out the appropriate teens.

"Yeah, you are, but are we supposed to call you?" James said, clearly impressed.

"I vote that we call her Zuzu." Chris stated inching towards Zutalvrin.

"Let's not and say we used her real name, Zutalvrin." she said backing up from Chris with an amused look on her face. She put Alpha Z down on the ground, after which, he ran and hid behind her.

"Alright, Zutalvrin, why have you brought us here?" Josie asked, curious to her current situation. The Hologram Projector conveyed a distorted image that fizzled into clarity. The image that greeted them was none too friendly.

"It seems that a certain Eltarian Power Brat has been talking to my traitor of a sister. Your efforts were wasted." Rini Repressta said as she sneered at Zutalvrin.

"Rini Repressta, oh the years have not been kind to you." Zutalvrin said, an evident smirk plastered on his face.

"Watch it, kid or you'll look like the backside of a croccodile."Rini said clearkly annoyed. Zutalvrin snickered a bit before retaliating.

"You know I would, but you already beat me to it." she said triumphantly.

"Yeah, it looks like she got smacked in the face with that croccodile butt." Chris said, unable to contain his laughter.

"Oh, that's it! Consider this a declaration of war! I_ WILL _conquer the Earth. And I won't fail like my sister." and with that, the transmission abruptly ended.

"That is why I had you six brought here. Are you all familiar with the story of the original Power Rangers?" Zutalvrin asked them.

"Yeah, they were original protectors of the Earth, chosen because they were 'Teenagers with Attitude'. They defeated Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa numerous times in their ranger lives." Lorraine said.

"Exactly. You all were chosen beause of your lineage. You are here because you are descended from those noble warriors. I cannot say who as of now, but it will reveal itself in time. It took ages before I found that I am directly descended from Zordon of Eltar." she said smiling sheepishly.

"Woah cool, Zordon is your ancestor?" Allison said in awe.

"Yeah." Zutalvrin stated simply.

"Morphinominal!" Allison exclaimed.

"Hold on a second, you zap us here in the middle of a flash flood, tell us we're supposed to save the world from some crazy witch lady, then you tell us we're descended from some ancient fighting force no one has seen in decades?" Angel said unexpectedly; she'd been so quiet, almost everybody forgot she was even there.

"Yup. That just about sums it up!" Alpha exclaimed, back to his usual chipper self.

"And you just expect us to jump in right away and risk our lives in some ploy that has killed many others?" she huffed out.

"Well, not exactly." Zutalvrin said scratching the back of her neck.

"What do you mean 'Not exactly'?" Josie asked narrowing her eyes.

"I can't give the six of you the power until we find the Legendary Green Ranger. The green ranger is the missing link that will fully connect you to the Morphing Grid. The sooner we find the green ranger, the sooner we can work to defeat Rini Repressta." Zutalvrin explained.

"Oh, so now we're just supposed to sit back and do nothing while that whackjob destroys the Earth?" James said becoming angry.

"Calm down, please. You won't be doing nothing, you'll just be working on a different mission. Zuzu wanted me to bring you here to request your help and cooperation in this matter. And to give you these." Alpha Z passed out communicators identical to the originals, except these were gold where the originals were silver.

"Alpha and I have been working on these since we met and got the instructions to make them. They are improvements on the original communicators worn by your ancestors." Zutalvrin stated as the teens stared at their wrists in disbelief.

"Not only will you be able to relay messages to us and eachother, but they also have a new feature specially designed to determine who the green ranger is." Alpha explained.

"This is so cool!" Allison shouted out.

"So, now that you all know your mission, will you accept your fate?" Zutalvrin asked, hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Oooooooohhhhhhhh, Cliffie much? I honestly don't like it, but i had to do it for a reason, I have no freakin' idea what to use as their 'Morphing Phrase' (i.e. 'It's Morphing Time', 'Shift into Turbo', 'Let's Rocket', etc.) If somebody could help me in that department, I'd really appreciate that. And, no, I don't want to re-use old phrases'Morphinominal' was enough. Oh, and for those who have characters in here, how did you like how I portrayed them? Is there anything you wish for me to change? And no worries, every character will hav 'episodes' and story archs revolved around them.**

**So don't forget to R&R!**


	4. Quest for the Green Ranger part 2

**_~Announcer Voice~_**

**Last time on Power Rangers: A supreme evil being was freed from imprisonment to wreak havoc on the Earth. Six normal teens were chosen to accept an ancient power and become the new Power Rangers, but before any of that power can become theirs, they must first find a famed hero: the Green Ranger. _  
><em>**

**Today on Power Rangers: The rangers learn that teamwork is always the answer when trying to solve a difficult problem. But when tensions run high, Rini Repressta uses her evil powers to try and drive a wedge between the team.  
><strong>

**Will our new heroes survive?  
><strong>

**Find out now in Power Rangers: Generation X**

* * *

><p>It had been at least a week since the rangers were assigned their mission and, needless to say, it wasn't going too well. They had to have checked every teenager in all of Heaven's Brook. And to make matters worse, Rini Repressta has been terrorizing the city during this entire time. She had these large bird-things that she used to harm and harass the town. The teens hated how helpless the situation made them feel.<p>

"This blows! That evil chick is really crawling under my skin!" Angel screamed as she kicked at the ground outside of the school. She had really started to grow attached to the group of new-found friends.

"Chill out, Ang. We've been under a lot of stress lately. It's Saturday, I say we go out to Superion and try to enjoy ourselves and have a good time." James said, resting his hand on the tanned girl's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Angel simply shrugged the boy's hand away, not wanting to be touched. She huffed in anger and crossed her arms.

"But what about those big bird goons she has?" Allison asked worriedly.

"Screw them! We're Power Rangers, aren't we?" Chris said indignantly.

"Quiet down, will ya'? Yes, we are, but we have no real power just yet. We still have to find the Green Ranger." Lorraine said making sure that nobody heard Chris's slip up.

"It's been a week and we still haven't found that 'Oh-So Mystical Green Ranger'. We have as much chance at finding him as a snowman surviving in the Sahara." Josie said also crossing her arms. The mood of the group deflated greatly.

"Look, we'll find him, alright. It's not totally impossible." James said staring pointedly at Josie. The yellow-clad girl just turned away, clearly upset.

"So, who's ready to hit Superion?" Chris asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Let's go around 7:00?" Lorraine asked hopefully.

"Whatever." Josie said turning on her heel to leave.

"Hey McCoy," Angel said as the girl walked off. Josie stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "we all gotta go, so cut the crap." Josie turned around, a playful smirk gracing her features.

"I said whatever, didn't I?" She said as everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>"What is that wretched noise?" Our favorite villain to hate shrieked out in anger.<p>

"Sounds like laughter to me, Rini." Goldar said, certain of his answer.

"What have I told you about addressing me you overgrown excuse for a Sliver back?" Rini yelled back furiously.

"Uh...well...um...yyou said to only address you formally."The big ape replied, now fearing for his very existence.

"And what did I say would happen if you didn't?" She asked tapping her foot in impatience.

"Imkfjghuierbhbhhhdhshfbgh" He mumbled incoherently.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What was that?" she said while placing her hands on her hips.

"I would writhe in pain at your feet." Goldar said, looking at the ground.

"Exactly." Rini said, wearing a triumphant smirk. She raised her staff above her head and a beam of purple light tore out from it and engulfed Goldar's body. The monster screamed out in excruciating pain and fell to the floor. Rini laughed evilly for a while before finnally releasing the creature.

"Next time that happens, I'm turning you into a mouse and feeding you to Akasha. It's been millenia and she hasn't had a decent meal since we were imprisoned." Rini spat before turning to her snake. "Isn't that right? Mean old Daddy locked us up wif no food for you?" She cooed to her snake.

"Uhhhhh...Sis, what about the Power Brats?" Rito asked, hoping to get his sister back to her original train if thought.

"OH, right. PHAEDRA!" she yelled for her faithful subject. The young dog-like creature appeared.

"Yes, my Dark Princess?" She asked, curtsying in greeting. Rini kicked Goldar so he would look at her.

"Now that's how it's done." she said before looking back over to Phaedra.

"Phaedra, I need for you to make me a monster. One that is capable of destroying the Power Rangers before they ever become Rangers." She said while pacing. The young monster-maker was practically jumping for joy.

"Oh, I already have the perfect monster already sculpted and ready for the Monster-Matic!" She said clapping her hands.

"I wanna see this perfect monster. Show me to him." Rini demanded as Phaedra skipped over to her workstation. She carefully picked up a clay figure from a wooden table that housed numerous others.

"Here he is. I call him 'Passer du Temps'. He's very devious, wouldn't you agree, my Leige?" Phaedra asked hopefully.

"We shall see about that. Let's send this bad boy down to Earth; I wanna see every last Power Punk beg for mercy before they die!" Rini said before emitting a hair-raising cackle.

"Right away, Your Supreme Evilness." Phaedra said before cranking out the monster and sending him to Earth.

"RITO!" Rini shouted for her brother. He materialized instantly.

"What is it, Sis?" He asked patiently.

"Get me some Tengas. I have big plans for them." She replied, tapping her fingers together in a devilish manner.

"I know that glint; I'm on it!" and with that, Rito left just as quickly as he came. Rini looked at her large crystal globe and chuckled darkly.

"Enjoy these precious moments, you pathetic humans; they will be your last." She said as the globe showed the Rangers in a teen club.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, the Rangers were enjoying themselves and unwinding like normal teens after a long week. Currently, Hot Chelle Rae's 'Tonight, Tonight' was blasting through the speakers.<p>

"See, I told you you'd have a good time!" James yelled over the music. Josie rolled her eyes.

"No you didn't!" She replied.

"You're having fun, aren't you?" He countered. Josie thought for a second: She was enjoying herself, if only a little, and it beats being at home with her brother, Joshua; little brothers can be so irritating.

"Whatever!" She retorted with a smirk.

"I rest my case!" He happily stated. Eyeshine's "Hope is so Far Away" started playing. Lorraine ran up happily to the two.

"I love this song! James, you wanna dance with me?" Lorraine asked, holding her hand out for the boy to take. James stared at her for a second, then gave her a goofy grin and let her pull him to the dance floor. Josie huffed and sat down. She couldn't help but notice that her attention always seemed to drift back to the dancing pair. _Why did he have to choose _her_? I was standing right next to him, we were having a conversation. He could have asked me! But no! Little Miss Perfect Know-It-All walks over and asks him and he's all too eager to dance with her! This sucks!_

After her little inside rant, Josie had had enough. She picked up her pale yellow jacket and left Superion without saying anything. She walked down the street wiping tears from her eyes.

"Stupid James, stupid Lorraine, stupid teenage hormones!" she screamed to no one in particular. All too quickly, she realized that this was not the best idea in the world. Within seconds, she found herself surrounded by, at least, fifteen Tengas.

"This day just keeps going from bad to worse!" She yelled. Josie instinctively tried to contact her fellow rangers.

"Guys, help! I'm surrounded by Tengas!" She screamed, to no avail. The Tengas just squawked at her very loudly while closing in on her. _Why hasn't anyone responded yet _She thought while trying her best not to get too close to them. _Of course! They're probably still at Superion. Better call Z._ She put her communicator to her lips again and tried to contact the Command Center.

"Zutalvrin, can you hear me? Zutalvrin, come in!" She frantically called into the communication device.

"I read you, Josie! What's going on?" Zutalvrin's voice sounded loud and clear.

"I'm surrounded by Tengas! And I'm alone! What do I do?" She yelled frantically to her mentor.

"What? Where are the others?" Zutalvrin asked worriedly.

"We went to the teen club earlier and I left early." Josie explained.

"We'll discuss your safety habits later. I'll teleport you out, then we will contact the other rangers."

"Right, Zutalvrin." Josie said as the communication ended. She looked around at the giant, menacing birds. There was a flash that caught her eye. She tried to look at what it was and her jaw nearly dropped in disbelief: it was the Green Ranger.

He stood proud and tall, or rather as proud and tall as one can in a green spandex suit. His helmet gleamed like a perfectly polished emerald in the moonlight and the tiger imprint wrapped around with the teeth ending up lying on the edges of his visor. (Think Tommy's helmet as the white ranger except where it's white, it's green, and where it's gold, it's black) His suit was green with a large 'X' that stretched across his entire chest. It made the soon-to-be ranger wonder if their suits looked similar. Before she had the opportunity to say anything to the stranger behind the mask, she was engulfed by a bright light and suddenly found herself in the middle of the Command Center.

"Josie Isabella McCoy, to be so close to ranger hood I expected you to have better judgment. What you did tonight was immoral, and could've cost you your life. Rini Repressta has it out for you guys, and I don't want to see any of you get hurt for doing something so stupid as to walk alone at night." Zutalvrin said slowly and sternly as she stepped away from the Hologram Projector.

"I know, Zutalvrin. I know. But I saw the Green Ranger!" Josie screamed, flailing her arms in a spaztastic manner.

"I know that." Zutalvrin stated simply. Josie's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that you know that I was inches away from the Green Ranger, and yet you still sent me here?" The yellow-clad teen fumed at her mentor.

"Yes , I knew, but the situation was too dangerous for me to leave you there." Zutalvrin said, crossing her arms. Josie huffed as the silver-haired girl contacted the other rangers. Soon, there was a giant flash of light, and five more teens entered the room. James looked grief-stricken as he rushed over to her.

"Josie, are you okay?" He looked like he wanted to reach out and pull her in to a comforting hug, but instead, he settled on simply gripping her shoulder and staring intently in her eyes. Josie fought the blush that attempted to rise to her cheeks.

"Y...yeah. I guess." She said mentally cursing herself for almost losing her focus. Josie looked down and away from James's warm, hazel eyes. She gasped in surprise as Alpha Z ran up and hugged her tightly. He lay his face on her abdomen. Josie looked stunned for a minute, then smiled at the little boy before gently stroking his golden blond curls in understanding.

"Oh, Josie! I was so worried those big flapping dunderheads would hurt you!" he said looking up at her.

"I'm okay, Alpha. Really, I am." Josie said in a comforting tone.

"Yay!" Alpha said while releasing her and running off somewhere in the Command Center.

"Alright, now that our little scare is over- it is over, I trust?" Zutalvrin asked looking pointedly at Josie who just nodded sheepishly.

"Good, now as I was saying, it's late, and I'm pretty sure that your families are starting to worry about you, so get going, guys!" Zutalvrin stated shooing them out of the door in a bit of a hurry.

"Yes! Go, go go! You must go! Your Mommies and Daddies miss you!" Alpha said as he reappeared out of nowhere, pulling both James's and Josie's arms. The team of teens burst into hysterical laughter.

"Alpha, we haven't called them Mommies and Daddies in years." Allison said while wiping tears from her eyes. Alpha let go of the other two teens' hands, and Zutalvrin teleported them to their houses in the _Lac D'Ange_ neighborhood. The teens walked into their houses where they were greeted by warm hugs from their parents who were happy to see them unharmed.

In the pale silver glow of moon, Allison noticed a faint glimmer of emerald. She turned to look out of her window and there the Green Ranger stood, breathing heavily. He faced her and the pair just stood there, scrutinizing each other. He nodded to her, then he disappeared. Allison stood with her back pressed against he wall and slid down it while swooning.

* * *

><p>The next day went as uneventfully as the last, and soon enough it was Monday again and the teens were back at Heaven's Brook High for another day of learning. That is before Sticks and Clank showed up to ruin everybody's day.<p>

"Hey girls, what say you and me go find somewhere to ditch and have some fun?" Clank said as Allison and Lorraine walked past. They rolled their eyes and kept walking. Sticks walked up towards Josie and grabbed her by her waist.

"I don' t know about those two, Clank, but I'm pretty sure we can get some fun out of this one. What do you think, cutie?" he asked, stroking her hair. She struggled to get away from him.

"I think you should let go of me! Now!" she yelled back as she elbowed him in the stomach, then kneed him in the groin.

"Nice one Jo-Jo!" James said as he walked up to her. He threw his arm around her shoulders and the pair walked to English. Even though they weren't an official couple just yet, the two had become almost inseparable and everybody else could see the obvious chemistry between them.

"Thanks, Jamie." Josie said smiling and batting her enchanting light green eyes. James looked as if he were struggling to tell her something, but opted to just give her a crooked grin in return as he ran his hands through his shaggy hair.

* * *

><p>"Oooohhhhh, those Power Brats really get on my nerves!" Rini said, crossing her arms and pouting like the spoiled child she was.<p>

"Why not just send down the Tengas?" Rito asked shrugging his shoulders. Rini had a sudden idea.

"You are absolutely genius, Rito!" She said while hugging him. Rito flinched at the initial contact but laughed all the same.

"Heh, I guess I am pretty smart." He said. Rini let go and called for her least favorite person on the moon at the current moment.

"Oh, Monkey Boy!" She said calling for Goldar. He hurriedly made his way before her.

"Yes, Your Supreme Evilness?" He asked giving a low bow. Rini smirked in triumph.

"Go and fetch my Tengas. It's time I put my plan to action. This shall be the end of the Power Rangers and all that stand in our way!" She said giving a maniacal laugh.

"Yes, Oh Evil One." Goldar complied and went to collect the noisome birds. He returned after a short period of time and off the birds flew down to Earth. Rini went to look into her mystic globe.

"Yes. Fly, my pretties, fly. Destroy those Power Brats once and for all.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day and our rangers were walking home. Suddenly, a large flock of at least forty Tengas swooped down to attack the team. Everybody split up to try and confuse the over-sized birds. Somewhere along that time, the Green Ranger appeared to save the day. In an instant, all of the rangers were engulfed in a birght white light as they were transported to the Command Center.<p>

"Zutalvrin, What's going on?" Angel asked as the team all looked around, concerned.

"There's no time to explain. Quickly, get into a Power Chamber!" She screamed frantically.

The teens scrambled into a Power Chamber. Zutalvrin reached out and grabbed the Green Ranger by the arm and led him to a large control panel with alternating red, blue, pink, yellow, black, white, and green flashes of light. The silver-haired girl began rapidly pressing buttons, flipping switches, and twisting knobs.

"On my count, I need for you to place your hand on the panel. Ready?" Zutalvrin asked as the silent ranger simply nodded.

"Alright. One, two, three. NOW!" She screamed. There were seven flashes of light and a thin haze. When it cleared, the seven were now a uniformed team. Their uniforms resembled the Green Ranger's in that they were spandex and possessed a large, black 'X' across the chest. The girls had one more variation other than the color, the had skirts attached to their lower halves. The gloves and boots almost blended in with the uniforms themselves, except they had black trim on the hemline.

"Aw man, I look like I belong in the _X-Men_, not in the Power Rangers!" Josie whined as she looked down at her uniform. Everyone turned to look at her, and almost everyone started laughing at the irony of her suit.

"I doubt the _X-Men _would look half as good as you do." James said trying to comfort her. All of the girls 'awed' while Chris pretended to gag.

"As much as I love a good romance, You guys need to get a move on. Like now!" Zutalvrin said as she motioned for them to teleport out. As soon as they did, both Zutalvrin and Alpha Z immediately turned their attentions to the Hologram Projector to watch the newly formed team go into battle.

* * *

><p>On the field, everybody was battling at least three Tengas. After a while, all of the birds flew off to be replaced by a larger monster. He was shaped like a demented clock with beady, red eyes and sharp fangs. His arms seemed as though they literally burst out of his body. In short, he looked like a demented Cogsworth. He did nothing but laugh evilly and press a button on his body before dissappearing.<p>

"What the Hell just happened?" The Green Ranger asked concerned.

Everybody looked at eachother confusedly for a minute before Zutalvrin's voice blared through everbody's communicator.

"GET BACK TO THE COMMAND CENTER NOW! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! CODE LETTER D!" She screamed loudly. Everybody teleported back to the Command Center to await debriefing and further instructions.

"It seems that we may have underestimated Rini. She has some monster that rips holes in the fabric of time. He has one set to open in two minutes time, and when it does open, the entire city will be thrust back to the year 1994, when this town was still known as Angel Grove. There is nothing we can do about this one but we need to try and prevent future ones." She said while pacing. Allison looked worried.

"What will happen to the current occupants of Heaven's Brook?" She asked thinking about it.

"They will cease to exist since they weren't born yet. The force field around the Command Center will keep us immune and transport us with the city. You all need to power down first." She said. They did, and all eyes fell on the Green Ranger. There was a collective chorus of 'ALEX?' before everybody found their bearings. It was Alex, Everybody thought that he either had Mono, or that he dropped out a couple weeks ago when he stopped coming tho school.

"Hi, guys." He said sheepishly before there was a major earthquake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know, you guys probably want to burn me at the stake right now because A: it's been over a month and B: I left it on a cliffhanger, but I've been busy! The quest for the Green Ranger is OVER! Not how I originally planned it, but Hey, it works! I already have the most awesome Halloween short for all the good little Ghouls and Goblins! so anway, review and tell me if you liked it or not, and I just realized, these chapters are getting longer and longer.**


	5. I Dream of Rangers

**_~Announcer voice~_**

**_Last time on Power Rangers:_**

**"Guys, help! I'm surrounded by Tengas!" **

**It was the Green Ranger.**

**He stood proud and tall, or rather as proud and tall as one can in a green spandex suit. His helmet gleamed like a perfectly polished emerald in the moonlight and the tiger imprint wrapped around with the teeth ending up lying on the edges of his visor. (Think Tommy's helmet as the white ranger except where it's white, it's green, and where it's gold, it's black) His suit was green with a large 'X' that stretched across his entire chest. It made the soon-to-be ranger wonder if their suits looked similar.**

**"On my count, I need for you to place your hand on the panel. Ready?" Zutalvrin asked as the silent ranger simply nodded.**

**"Alright. One, two, three. NOW!"**

**"Aw man, I look like I belong in the _X-Men_, not in the Power Rangers!"**

**'ALEX?'**

**"Hi, guys." He said sheepishly before there was a major earthquake.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Today on Power Rangers:<strong>_

It was horrendous. Rubble flew everywhere. Trees toppled over, water fountains broke, cars crashed and burned. Power lines snapped and everyone was falling all over everything.

The Power Rangers were still in the Command Center when they were lurched into a time hole. Colors swirled all around, and weird objects were flying past them.

"Crap, I'm totally getting nauseous, man," Chris mumbled as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"Don't you dare!" Angel grounded out trying to move closer to Lorraine to use her as a human shield.

The spinning quickened and the pressure felt tremendous as it seemed they were at the end of the hole. The Command Center gave another very strong lurch sending our rangers toppling over each other and onto the ground. After they composed themselves, our favorite crime fighters became very eager to view their surroundings. They were just about to leave out when Zutalvrin stopped them.

"Wait, guys. Your clothing may be an issue." she said in remarks to their futuristic clothing.

"What's wrong with our clothes? I mean, we're all up to date on the latest fashions." Lorraine said indignantly.

"That's the problem, Raine. We aren't in 2325 anymore, it's 1994 now. We need some clothes for the time period." Josie explained to the pink clad girl.

"Right, well, before we do any of that, you all need to train." Zutalvrin said pressing a button that unlocked seven separate rooms- all color-coded of course.

"While we're stuck here, these rooms will not only accommodate for sleeping but also, personal training fields. Each of you has a special variant in your DNA passed down from your ancestor that gives you extraordinary abilities. Though they were never able to use them, time has allowed the variant to mature and show itself." Zutalvrin explained.

"Just like I have increased agility and balance, you guys have something special you can do, too." Alex said. The other rangers looked around at each other, quite intrigued at the sudden revelation. Alpha yawned as a signal that the others should go to sleep as well.

"Alpha's right. You guys need some sleep because you're gonna have an early morning." Zutalvrin said while picking up Alpha and taking him to his charging station. The rangers all said their 'Good Nights' and went to their specific rooms.

* * *

><p><em>~Dream World~<em>

_James  
><em>

_James found himself in a white abyss devoid of everything.__ A pale yellow light flashed briefly. In its place, a young African American girl in a white and yellow outfit stood. She was small, but James knew she was more than likely a very skilled fighter. She wore a primarily white sweatshirt that had yellow trim, yellow shorts, and white shoes with yellow socks.  
><em>

_"Who are you?" he asked her. She gave a bright smile before answering him._

_"They call me Aisha; I'm your protector of sorts. But I'm here for a reason." She said with a smirk._

_"What would that reason be?"James asked becoming increasingly more curious. The teenage girl smiled again before a mist surrounded the current white ranger._

_"Your power," she started "you have the ability to phase through things." _

_"Are you serious?" he asked with wide eyes. She nodded and he pumped his fists in excitement._

_"This is so cool!" He said. The girl walked over to James, leaned up, and kissed his forehead, leaving a print. She then backed up, but before she could leave, James stopped her._

_"Will I ever see you again?" He asked kind of desperately. He couldn't help it; she just seemed so familiar._

_"Of course you will." and with that, she vanished._

* * *

><p><em>Angel<em>

_She was running. Long brown hair flowing in the wind, and she was smiling and laughing. Suddenly, a little girl appeared. She looked like a smaller version of Angel. The small child screamed as her brown eyes turned a blood red._

_"Devi!" Angel cried out as she had so many times before. She couldn't tell you who Devi was. Not because she was, for the most part, anti-social. She couldn't tell you because she doesn't know who Devi is herself. Tears tracked down her face as the little girl vanished before her, only to return every night after that. A flash of white light erupted, and a small Asian girl appeared before Angel. She had flowing, shiny black hair, and was wearing a flowing deep yellow gown with no shoes. The young Asian woman knelt before the other girl and wiped her tears away with her thumb._

_"Why are you crying?" She asked. Angel looked up at her, more tears threatening to spill from her eyes._

_"That little girl, she was so innocent. She shouldn't have to go through that every night in my dreams. And no matter how I try to control my dreams, it doesn't work. It's always the same, it's always the same." Angel replied, starting to cry again. The young Asian again wiped her tears away. Angel shied away from her touch and began to fix herself up. _

_"I'm sorry, I look like a complete mess. I'm Angel, and you are?" She asked while wrapping her arms around her torso so as to avoid any more physical contact._

_"My name is Trini, I'm here to watch over you. The other rangers' protectors will be helping them train, I will not be able to for a while. So, I have a friend to help me out." Trini called for a person named 'Rocky' and he appeared in a flash of red light._

_"Okay, seriously, do we have to do the whole 'Teleport through the dreams' crap?" He said as he looked at the two young women. Trini turned to introduce the Hispanic boy._

_"Angel, this is Rocky. He will be the one to assist you with your physical training in my absence. I will still be here to help you strengthen your mind to be more accustomed to your power as you rest. You shall see us both tomorrow." The two vanished immediately after Trini said those final words._

_"Wait, what is my power?" she said barely above a whisper as they had already left. Rocky surprised her by flashing back in and quickly saying,_

_"Pyrokenesis!" before flashing back out. _

'What have I gotten myself into?"_ She thought as she slipped into a dark, dreamless void of sleep.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chris Alex  
><em>

_The two were laying in a wide, grassy field looking up at the stars. Alex was smirking to himself, and Chris was becoming more agitated by the second._

_"Dude, why are you in my dream?" Chris asked without taking his eyes from the sky._

_"Dude, are you sure you aren't in my dream?" Alex answered back._

_"Dude, could we be sharing a dream?" Chris replied, this time actually looking at Alex. There was a big multicolored flash of light before a third voice answered._

_"Dudes, I think you are." _

_Chris screamed loudly and Alex just laid there laughing. Chris finally stopped screaming long enough to get a good enough look at the voice's owner. He was tall and muscular, and had chestnut hair that went to his shoulders._

_"Who are you?" Chris asked, astonished. Alex just rolled his eyes at the boy and went to give the older teen a manly hug._

_"Hey, Tommy. Come here to teach the new kid?" Alex asked.  
><em>

_"Eh, more like to inform him." Tommy replied._

_"Inform me of what?" Chris asked._

_"Let's just start from the top. I'm Tommy and I'm going to be your protector. I'm the person who will be helping you to hone your powers." Tommy said._

_"Oh, cool. So what exactly can I do?" Cris asked completely intrigued._

_"Well you have exceptional speed and strength." Tommy replied, shrugging his shoulders._

_"Sweet! But wait, that still doesn't explain why he's here." Chris said pointing to Alex._

_"You guys share a heritage line, so you're distantly related." Tommy answered._

_"Oh." Chris said in understanding._

_"Yes. And now we've come to the part where I tell you Who's going to train you." Tommy said, clapping his hands together once._

_"Wait, you aren't training us?" Alex asked incredulously. Tommy laughed to himself._

_"I can't train the both of you at the same time, so you two will be alternating between me and a friend of mine, Adam." There was a faint flash of black, and a young Asian teen appeared alongside Tommy._

_"Hey, how's it going?" He asked the duo. The two said their hello's and Adam started explaining what he was going to be doing as far as helping the two train. After that, the two teens were left to themselves to ponder their meeting in the silence of the stars._

* * *

><p><em>Lorraine<em>

_It's dark and all you can hear is the whirring of machinery all around. She stretches her right arm in front of her and illuminates a lone screen. It fizzles, first pink, then a bluish hue. She stares at it oddly; this never happens. A sapphire blue disk materialized itself in front of her, then began to float into a panel previously hidden in the dark. A face appeared soon after. It was the face of a young male in his mid to late teens. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and the evident markings of a person who previously wore glasses. He smiled at her. She smiled back._

_"Whoa, this is extraordinary! My REM is producing such vivid imagery. I must try to remember every detail I can in order to put in my dream log." Lorraine said, her inner nerd resurfacing. The face smiled even bigger then he spoke._

_"Hi, Lorraine. I'm Billy, nice to meet you." He said beaming at the adolescent female._

_"I'm sorry. I don't think it's very practical to communicate like this." Lorraine said while twiddling her thumbs._

_"Oh, I apologize. Here, let me rectify the situation." Billy said. There was a large flash of blue light, and suddenly Billy was standing right next to her. He held his hand out for her to shake. Lorraine took it gingerly and the rest of the darkness lit up. There was an expanse of technology surrounding the two as far as the eye could see. Lorraine almost fainted._

_"Have I died and gone to Heaven?" She asked in a whisper. Billy chuckled to himself lightly._

_"No. Although I have to give it to you, this environment does seem most productive." He said commending her imaginings._

_"I don't mean to be rude, Billy, but why exactly have you come here?" Lorraine asked peering at the other teen curiously. _

_"I am here because I'm going to be your protector as well as your trainer. I will be helping you to get your powers in check." He said smiling._

_"Powers? What powers? You mean the powers Zutalvrin told us about?" Lorraine said, going too fast for anyone to get a word in edgewise._

_"Yes those powers." Billy said with a slight chuckle._

_"Well, what exactly can I do? Can I fly, shoot laser beams from my fingers, talk to animals?" She asked in very fast succession._

_"Not exactly. You're an empath. You have the ability to read and manipulate others' emotions." He said. Lorraine's ego deflated slightly._

_"Ah, well that's cool too, I guess. Was that all you had to tell me, Billy?"_

_"Oh. Training starts first thing in the morning. So now would be the time for me to leave you and allow you to gain more REM sleep." Then he flashed out._

* * *

><p><em>Josie<em>

_It was so beautiful; the trees, the stream, the wildlife. It was her favorite dream. It was a dream that emitted such beauty. It was a calming serenity. She started humming to herself, and before long, she started singing out loud. It wasn't like anyone would hear her._

_"You think you own whatever land you land on."She paused there to make sure nobody was listening. Nobody knew she was a Disney fan-girl. Josie was going to keep it that way._

_"The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim. But I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name." There was a very faint flash of pink before there was clapping and cheering._

_"That is so beautiful. What is it?" Said a melodic female voice. Josie gave a piercing shriek; nobody was supposed to be here!_

_"W-who are you? How did you get in my dream?" Josie said becoming angry all of a sudden._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down and I'll explain." She said holding her arms out in surrender. Josie sucked her teeth in annoyance._

_"Start talking." Josie said. The other girl swung her shoulder length dark brown hair and began._

_"The name's Kimberly. Sorry to drop in on you like this, but I was told I had to." She said while shaking hands with Josie._

_"And what nutlog told you to do that?" Josie asked, crossing her arms._

_"My leader, Zordon. He's told all of the protector's to stop by their charges' dreams to get acquainted with them." she said. Josie's face softened as she understood._

_"And, he also said we had to help you guys unlock your powers, which I think is really cool." Kimberly added with a bright smile._

_"Well if that was all you had to- wait. Powers? I have powers?" Josie said becoming wide-eyed and child-like. Kim let out a whole-hearted laugh as she looked at the girl._

_"Yes, you have the power of invisibility. I'll see you physically tomorrow morning so we can start training." She said garnering a triumphant shout from the girl in yellow. _

_"Great! I'll see you tomorrow, Kim." Josie said, beaming._

_"Catch ya on the flip side!" Kim said before flashing out with an even fainter shade of pink than when she flashed in._

* * *

><p><em>Allison<em>

_She was back in her own room! She couldn't believe it! Everything was the same again: her bed, her dressers, even her kitten, Oliver. There was something off about it all, though. There was a desk in the corner of her room. It was light blue and had pink swirled all through _it. _The curious teen_ _sauntered over to the desk__. There was a pale pink piece of lined paper and a periwinkle pencil. Allison sat down at the desk and gingerly plucked the pencil from its perch. Almost involuntarily, the pencil moved her hand to write one word: Katherine. The word on the paper seemed so innocent and delicate and simple. Before her very eyes, the name lifted itself off the page letter-by-letter and started to glow a strong pink._

_Every second that passed, the pink color became more tangible until there was a blonde girl standing right in front of her. She wore dark denim overall shorts, a light pink t-shirt, and white tennis shoes. The girl smiled and her light blue eyes twinkled in delight._

_"I believe you called for me?" She said with a distinct Australian accent._

_"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met. I'm Allison, and you are?" Allison said politely. The other girl gave a light laugh._

_"You should know that. I mean, you did write it down on the paper." Allison did a face-palm and laughed at herself momentarily._

_"Katherine, right?" she asked looking at the other teen sheepishly._

_"The very same. Hey, don't be embarrassed." Kat said placing her and on the other girl's shoulder in a comforting manner._

_"Okay, so Katherine, what is it that I can do for you?" Allison asked, running a hand through her short, dirty blonde hair._

_"Actually, it's 'what am I here to do for you?'." Kat said tapping her chin in a pensive manner. _

_"Oh, really?" Allison said while staring at Kat with her wide, crystal blue eyes._

_"Yes. Ally, you have an extraordinary gift: you can obtain the knowledge of others by touching any object. If you touch an object and other people touch the object within a twenty-four hour time period, you will know everything that they do." Katherine finished wit ha proud smile._

_"This is beyond awesome!" Allison exclaimed in exuberance. Katherine shushe dthe other teen so that she could finish her speech._

_"I will be here tomorrow morning so that we may start your training." Allison nodded in agreement. The pair said their goodbyes, then Katherine left in a huge swirling pink implosion. Allison's dream lulled her further into sleep with the images of a certain someone._

* * *

><p>~RealWorld~<p>

All of the rangers were sound asleep in their beds. Alpha was currently incapacitated due to his charging battery. Zutalvrin walked the halls of the Command Center alone. Tears streaked down her face. She wasn't fon of what she was about to do, but it had to be done. She stuck notes on all of the rangers' doors, then a longer one on one of the panels. Zutalvrin walked over to Alpha Z, placed a note next to him, then kissed his forehead. She let a few more tears trickle down her cheeks before she teleported out in a grand flash of silver. Zutalvrin only whispered three words before flashing out:

"I'm sorry, everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoooo! Another chapter done! that took forever, didn't it? SO, Zutalvrin is gone, but not permanently, I hope. **

**What is written on those notes?**

**Where has Zutalvrin gone?**

**How will our heroes react?**

**What will go on in training?**

**Why am I asking so many questions?**

**Find out next time on**

**Power Rangers: Generation X**


	6. Blast From the Past

_**~Announcer voice~**_

_**Last time on Power Rangers:**_

_**"That's the problem, Raine. We aren't in 2325 anymore, it's 1994 now. We need some clothes for the time period." Josie explained to the pink clad girl.**_

_**"Alpha's right. You guys need some sleep because you're gonna have an early morning." **_

_**"They call me Aisha; I'm your protector of sorts. But I'm here for a reason." She said with a smirk.**_

_**"My name is Trini, I'm here to watch over you. The other rangers' protectors will be helping them train, I will not be able to for a while. So, I have a friend to help me out." **_

_**"Hey, Tommy. Come here to teach the new kid?" Alex asked.**_

_**"Hi, Lorraine. I'm Billy, nice to meet you." He said beaming at the adolescent female.**_

_**"The name's Kimberly. Sorry to drop in on you like this, but I was told I had to." She said while shaking hands with Josie.**_

_**"Katherine, right?" she asked looking at the other teen sheepishly.**_

_**Zutalvrin only whispered three words before flashing out:**_

_**"I'm sorry, everyone."**_

_**What is written on those notes?**_

_**Where has Zutalvrin gone?**_

_**How will our heroes react?**_

_**What will go on in training?**_

_**Why am I asking so many questions?**_

**Find out now on**

**Power Rangers: Generation X**

Alarms sounded as the sun rose over the sleepy command center. Seven teenage superheroes shot up out of their beds and sprinted over to the Command Center where they saw a very frantic Alpha Z.

"Oh, this is not good! Not good at all!" Alpha said while holding his head. The bio-automaton would've cried, except his circuits would be fried. As the alarms stopped blaring, Allison moved closer to Alpha before picking him up and shushing him.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, you're okay, Alpha. Tell Ally-Bird what went wrong." Chris snickered and said 'Ally-Bird?'. There was a slight shuffling before he said 'ouch'. Allison turned around to see Chris clutching his side and Josie with a smug look on her face. The blue-clad girl looked back to the frazzled child in her arms.

"It's Zuzu, she-she's gone. And I don't know where she went." Alpha said sniffling.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Zutalvrin is gone?" Angel said confusedly. Alpha nodded.

"As in 'not here'?" Josie said trying to clarify. Again, Alpha Z nodded his little blond head.

"Well, isn't this just mouse in your birthday cake?" Angel said with a huff. Lorraine shook her head at the brunette.

"Well aren't you just full of sugar plums and candy canes?" The pink-clad blond asked Angel.

"Think about it guys; Zutalvrin wanted us to be able to defeat that Rini chick, right? Well, we don't know what we're doing and our leader is M.I.A. So you tell me if this isn't bad." Angel explained herself.

"I'd hate to admit it, but she's right guys. She did leave us with no way to contact her." James said while running a hand through his shaggy black hair.

"Wait, Alpha. What's that on your chest?" Josie said pointing at a piece of paper. Alpha looked down to where a letter 'Z' was stuck to his chest.

"I, I don't know. A letter, I guess. But to what?" He said, removing the paper. It was a small slip with the letter 'Z' on it. The young automaton stared at it for a few seconds before something seemed to click in his small, mechanical head.

"This is Zuzu's handwriting! She wrote this!" Alpha Z exclaimed happily. Josie, it seemed, was trying to remember something that she had seen prior to coming here, but it took a few minutes. In that time, everyone had found spots in scattered areas to sit in around the Command Center. The answer hit her and she snapped her fingers, effectively pulling the others out of their dazes.

"What is it, McCoy?" Angel asked feeling a bit peeved.

"That letter on Alpha's chest; I saw something like it on Jamie's door when the alarms were going off." James looked away a bit as a faint blush appeared on his face. Josie smiled at him and dragged him by the arm towards the dormitories. When they got there, each ranger had a single letter taped onto their doors.

"See? I told you!" Josie said as she relinquished her grip on James' arm. The others went to their own doors and peeled the slips of paper off of their respective doors.

"I got an 'E'." Allison said waving her piece in the air.

"'P'." Chris said staring at his sheet.

"I have an 'I'." Angel said displaying her paper.

"'R'." James said from his spot next to Josie.

"Alex and I both have 'L's." Lorraine said while Alex nodded in agreement.

"And I got an 'H'." Josie said, thus completing the letter round-up. Alpha called everybody back to the Command Center; apparently, it was urgent. When they got there, Alpha was holding a larger sheet of paper that held the same handwriting as the notes with the letters.

"Whatcha got there, Alpha?" Alex asked the automaton. Alpha Z turned towards the teenager and gave it to him. After Alex accepted the paper, Alpha walked over to Lorraine who promptly picked him up and cuddled the small being.

"What's it say?" Chris asked as Alex scanned through it. The latter deadpanned as he neared the far edge of the paper.

_"Dear Rangers:  
>I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but I'm afraid I had no choice.<br>I must tell you all know that I haven't been completely truthful with my past.  
>I did not leave because I no longer wish to be your guardian, but because I must right a wrong and save the lives of countless fallen rangers.<br>I have given you all a clue that will lead you into figuring out my location, but I ask that you don't come looking for me.  
>I will return once I am certain that those lives have been saved."<em>

__"What does she mean 'Save the lives of countless fallen rangers'?" Angel asked in a confused tone.

"Wait, there's more."

_'Mastered clues reveal in time, Descry before the stars align.'_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Angel let out with a frustrated sigh.

"I don't know, but I say we sleep on it; we do have training in the morning." James said letting out a yawn. Josie had already fallen asleep on the couch while sitting next to him, so he made no attempt to get up; he just wrapped his arm around her lithe frame and fell asleep. Everyone took their lead, and just fell asleep around the Command Center.

A few hours later, the doors to the Headquarters opened, revealing seven very familiar crime fighters carrying big, color-coded bags.

"Awwww. Aren't they all so adorable?" A young lady in a pastel pink dress stated, cooing at the sleeping teens.

"Kim, they're teens. Since when have teens been classified as 'adorable'?" A white-clad teen with long, brown hair asked incredulously.

"Since they started cuddling up together like that." Another girl dressed in a darker pink possessing a noticeable Australian accent sassed back to him.

A third girl wearing a white and yellow half sweatshirt and yellow denim shorts set her bag down and and placed one hand on her hip; the other was pointed at the rangers.

"My question is: what the heck are they wearing?" She asked questioning the odd silvery garments they were wearing.

"'Sha, don't sweat it. That's what the bags are for." A red clad boy said, rattling his own fairly large bag. He looked at it for a second as if checking the weight.

"Dang, how much stuff did you guys buy for these kids?" He asked the girls. They just gave him a knowing smile, and the Australian one answered him.

"Oh, enough to still have to go shopping later." She said with a smirk. A little blond boy wearing a red t-shirt with a shiny, gold lightning bolt on it and blue jeans ran up and welcomed them fully inside.

"Greetings, Originals. My name is Alpha Z. Please make yourselves comfortable while I wake the others."

Kim was practically gushing at Alpha's cuteness as they sat down. Alpha went to the Control Panel and flicked a couple switches before a ringing entered the airwaves. All the teens that were asleep opened their eyes groggily and groaned in annoyance.

Lorraine and Angel rolled themselves out of their couches that were on opposite sides of the room from each other. Chris flopped out of the chair he was in and got up moving like a zombie. Allison got up and poked at Alex who was still sleeping soundly. He opened his eyes and smiled at Allison. She blushed, and both made their way to where everyone else was.

James and Josie were still entangled in each other's arms even more so than when they fell asleep in the first place. They weren't asleep though. In all reality, they just stayed that way because it was comfortable. Neither one spoke; they simply felt the others heartbeat against their chest. James lifted his head to kiss Josie's forehead and whispered in her ear, "Be with me?" Josie's breath hitched a bit; this was what she had been wanting since the day she met this boy. She turned to face him and nodded, and the two shared their first kiss. The pair broke apart and Josie laughed a little.

"You have morning breath." She told him, still laughing. James cocked an eyebrow before giving her a smirk.

"Oh yeah? So do you." He told her while untangling their limbs and getting them both off of the sofa. The seven Gene-Rangers stood in a huddle rubbing their eyes and yawning before the Mighty Morphin Rangers. The Originals laughed at the Currents and held out the bags they came in with.

"We come bearing gifts!" Kimberly exclaimed happily holding out the pink bag. Those rangers that had just woken up recoiled due to the sensitivity of their ears.

"Gah! What is wrong with you? It is far too early in the morning for you to be this happy!" Angel yelled while covering her ears. Kimberly lowered her excitement a little and gave a small 'sorry', still holding out the bag.

"We thought you guys might need some clothes more suitable for this era. I can see we were right. Can I ask exactly what are you guys wearing?" Aisha asked curiously. The seven time-travelers looked at their own clothes curiously as they saw no problem with them. Lorraine, ever the fashion guru, answered the small yellow clad girl.

"They're called Zusha Suits. They're all the rage in 2325." She said smoothing out the material. Katherine made a face at the unfamiliar clothing.

"Oh. Well, we have something a little more this millennium." She said rattling her own bag. Allison looked at the brightly-colored and smirked.

"Let me guess, color-coded clothes?" The bespectacled girl asked in an amused tone. Billy shrugged his shoulders as everyone else gave a light chuckle.

"You get used to it, I guess." He stated, trying to offer some solace. Tommy, ever the leader, clapped his hands and handed his bag off to James which started the complete bag distribution: Tommy to James; Kim to Lorraine; Kat to Alex; Aisha to Josie; Billy to Allison; Rocky to Angel; and Adam to Chris. Kimberly regained her earlier happiness and made changing arrangements.

"Alright guys. We have some training we have to do. So, all the girls will go in one room and change, and the guys into another and change." Chris put his hand out as if he were about to say something.

"Wait a minute, Kim. Why do _all_ of the guys have to change together?" He asked in an incredulous tone. Kim gave the new black ranger a smirk.

"Because, Chris, you guys need help piecing outfits together. And we can't do the individual thing because you all have more girls than guys and we have way more guys than girls." She said simply. Chris gave a grumbled whatever. A little miffed and impressed that Kimberly took over his leader spot, Tommy gave some further instructions.

"So guys, make sure they're wearing something comfortable so we can train them, and Kim and I will make breakfast." Everyone nodded their agreement and set off for changing quarters. The girls went to Josie's room, and the guys went to Alex's room.

**I'm so sorry that I had you guys waiting so long, and that it's shorter than what I usually write for you guys. The next chapter will be another short filler before the reeeeaaaalllly long training sequences and the _REAL_ morphs with all the details come in. I just felt like I owed you guys something seeing as you haven't gotten an update since last year. So, review and tell me some things you wanna see. And if your character is in here, don't hesitate to tell me if I'm not staying true to them. And if you have a plot line you wanna throw in, feel free to PM me to tell me. Hope I didn't disappoint you, but Zutalvrin is trying to wriggle her way back in and I'm going to let her. Well, I'm rambling now, so yeah. BYE! **


End file.
